


Unsettling in their Unfamiliarity

by Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi



Series: Hisoillu Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: HisoIllu Week, Hisoka can be sneaky too okay, Hisoka in disguise, I'm sure he'd look very pretty too, Illumi in a dress, Illumi in disguise, M/M, Maybe one day I can put Hisoka in a dress, Sexual Tension, disguises, hisoillu, yes both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi
Summary: Hisoka convinces Illumi to use some needles on him to help in his disguise on a mission. Illumi is a tad unsettled with Hisoka's unfamiliar features, and is even more unsettled by why he might feel that way.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892656
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Unsettling in their Unfamiliarity

Crafting a disguise was difficult enough when it was just his own body Illumi was changing. He’d never altered another person’s form before, and –despite how confident Hisoka was in his abilities— Illumi wasn’t certain what he could do. Therefore, he didn’t have much hope when he found himself faced with Hisoka as the magician sat on the hotel couch and waited to become Illumi’s first test subject.

Since Hisoka’s height and musculature were incongruous enough, Illumi had elected to leave that alone. It would be difficult to determine any defining characteristics underneath a suit anyway. The face was really what might blow their cover. With that in mind, Illumi settled his weight onto Hisoka’s lap and, after a warning glare that was met with a cheeky grin, got to work.

The tip of his needle scraped along Hisoka’s jaw as he searched for the right section of bone to insert it in. Hisoka trembled beneath him, his hands tightening where they rested against his waist as Illumi began to sink the needle, shifting and grinding against the bone until the jaw melded into the broad shape he desired. He did the same to other side, purposefully making the right imperceptibly uneven as was typical of normal people. Illumi sat back and considered his work, faintly missing the sharp, symmetrical jaw he’d hidden away.

From an aesthetic standpoint, of course.

He stood up, ignoring how Hisoka’s hand lingered on his hips, and walked into the bedroom to insert needles into his body and change. With a softer jawline, smaller shoulders, bigger chest, thinner waist, and smaller height, Illumi fit into the long, red dress as though it were a second skin. The door behind opened the moment he finished zipping up, and Hisoka entered the room with a small bag in hand.

His hair was black now, most likely the result of his texture surprise, and sharply parted on the left. With the strong jawline and boring, if well-tailored, black suit, Hisoka looked traditionally handsome. It didn’t wholly sit well with Illumi, but that was often the point with disguises. To be unsettling in their unfamiliarity.

“Now for the finishing touch.” Hisoka smiled, an expression that looked natural even on the strange face.

Illumi sat at the vanity as Hisoka pulled over a chair from the nearby desk. He perched himself on the edge of the seat, his legs wide open as he settled one knee on either side of Illumi’s hips.

Hisoka held Illumi’s chin with a delicate grin on his face as he brushed a black liquid along his eye. Illumi kept his eyes wide and open, as Hisoka had instructed, and tried to breathe lightly enough to not affect Hisoka’s steady hand.

The finely tipped brush extended past his eye and he could faintly see Hisoka smile grow a tad crooked at the sight. He watched Hisoka bring the brush back to his eye and move again, slightly higher. He didn’t make a face, but Hisoka chuckled anyways.

“Just trust me,” he purred and moved on to the next eye.

After liner, he added shadow. He brushed over his eyelids with careful strokes, going back and forth in minute increments to ensure both sides were even. Illumi looked at the result in the mirror and noticed that the smokey shadow sparkled slightly under the lights.

Hisoka held up lipstick next and instructed Illumi on how to contort his mouth in various shapes to spread the stain across the surface.

“Nothing looks tackier than incomplete lipstick.” He’d explained after asking Illumi to move his lips for the fourth time.

There wasn’t much need for foundation, since personal grooming took care of his complexion and needles took care of the contouring. All the same, Hisoka insisted on a bit of blush. Illumi found himself agreeing with Hisoka’s opinion after seeing the result in the mirror, though he refrained from saying anything. But judging by the smug look on Hisoka’s different face, he already knew.

Just before they were to leave the hotel room and take the elevator down to the ballroom, Hisoka grabbed his wrist and pulled Illumi away from the door. Illumi noticed then, thanks to their proximity, that Hisoka’s cologne was different from what he normally wore, steeped this time in the sharp scent of pine and frost. Illumi preferred, no, he was just used to Hisoka’s typical smell and found himself pressing closer to try and find Hisoka’s natural scent underneath the odor of trees and snow.

Hisoka, perhaps mistaking Illumi’s search as something more, leaned in as well. Illumi’s heart definitely didn’t miss a beat when Hisoka’s hand traveled up his back, his fingertips tracing each vertebra. Hisoka ducked his head down, looking into the eyes Illumi had turned into a bright blue. His were still golden, though it was hard to make out the color with his pupils blown so wide. Illumi kept his attention on the one familiar feature that graced an otherwise unfamiliar person.

The hand migrating up his back rested on his neck, and the fingernails he’d convinced Hisoka to trim scratched gently against his scalp in a way that should have been irritating in theory but was decidedly less so in practice. His other hand settled on Illumi’s hip, which now jutted out wide enough for Hisoka’s hand to rest perfectly on its curve. Hisoka’s chin tilted down and he leaned forward, slowly and more carefully than Illumi had ever thought the man capable of, but that only gave Illumi enough time to halt him with a gloved finger against his pursed lips.

“You’ll ruin your hard work.” Illumi warned.

“I don’t care.” Hisoka purred, but stopped when Illumi’s right hand squeezed his arm tight enough to threaten breakage. Though he seemed far more concerned over his disregarded kiss then the potential loss of a limb.

“After,” Illumi conceded before he could stop himself.

“After?” Hisoka asked, his voice lilting upwards in a way less than teasing but more than hopeful.

“After.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I actually think this is my first time attempting to write sexual tension. Feels a little weird that it should come after I've written literal porn.


End file.
